Node To Joy
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: What if Ode to Joy didn't play and interrupt Marguerite and Roxton in Paradise Found? How far would Roxton have taken it? How far would Marguerite have taken it? first in my new "What If?" series
1. How It Went

R: Malone?

M: You might have knocked…

R: I'm still looking for Malone…

M: Why?

R: Because I haven't found him yet.

M: No, I mean why do you care? He's a big boy… He's not your responsibility…

R: You're all my responsibility

M: Everyone? Even me?

R: What's wrong with you?

M: Nothings wrong… For the first time in my life, nothing at all, is wrong…

Kiss

R: You… you've had too much wine…

M: It's not the wine John… or maybe it is, but… for the first time I see everything so clearly. I see you, I see myself. Please don't make me be who I was… Just let me be who I am… Please John? Just for tonight…

More kissing…

R: M-m-malone…

M: Can take care of himself…

More kissing, Roxton's into it now…

Roxton eases away

M: What?

R: Ode to Joy?

M: *laughs*

R: Later

Quick peck and out the door he goes…

M: Later? What do you mean later? Roxton? I opened my heart to you!

Marguerite hits the opening of the tent

M: No one walks out on me…


	2. How It Should Have Went

Title ~ Node To Joy (first in my new "What If?" series)

Show ~ The Lost World

Pairing(s) ~ M&R

Rating ~ M

Postings ~ Just let me know beforehand

Summary ~ What if Ode to Joy didn't play and interrupt Marguerite and Roxton in Paradise Found? How far would Roxton have taken it? How far would Marguerite have taken it?

Season ~ 1

Episode(s) ~ "Paradise Found" Episode 9, all previous episodes

"Malone?" Roxton flipped open the entrance to the closest tent.

"You might have knocked…" when he saw it was Marguerite who resided in the tent he entered.

"I'm still looking for Malone…" he felt he needed to inform her.

"Why?" she smiled.

"Because I haven't found him yet." He looked at her in disbelief. What was wrong with her?

"No," she chuckled. "I mean why do you care? He's a big boy… he's not your responsibility…" she inched closer to him.

"You're all my responsibility." He watched her closely, as she began to circle him like a hawk.

"Everyone?" she queered, "Even me?"

"What's wrong with you?" he was a little freaked out by her actions.

"Nothing wrong… for the first time in my life…" she placed each of her hands on the sides of his face. "nothing at all, is wrong…" and with that she kissed him. He tried his damn-dest not to be enthusiastic even though, inside he was soaring.

He pulled away gently, "You… you've had too much wine…"

"It's not the wine John… or maybe it is, but… for the first time, I see everything so clearly." She stroked the side of his face gently. "I see you, I see myself." She smiled brightly. "Please don't make me be who I was… just let me be who I am… Please John?" she was killing him. "Just for tonight…" she pulled him closer to the bed, as she kissed him again.

"M-m-malone…" he could barely speak.

"Can take care of himself…" she smiled and pulled him back into her lips.

He couldn't take it anymore; he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like cherries and sex… it was intoxicating…

He loved it.

She slowly pushed him onto the bed.

"Marguerite…" he half whispered, half moaned, "Are you sure about this?"

She kissed him again, "I don't do things half way…"

He moaned as she bit his lip. "Marguerite…" he warned. He was rock solid, and ready.

"Shhh… just enjoy Roxton…" she smiled into his lips.

She began unbuttoning his shirt as he peeled back her robe.

"Roxton…" she moaned as he moved his mouth to her collar bone.

"You're so, damn, beautiful…" he kissed the underside of her ear.

He knew now, all the weird emotions he felt for this woman, was his mind, trying to tell him he was in love with her. Mind, body, and soul… in love. Him, Lord John Roxton… a woman's man, in love… for the first time.

And honestly, he didn't mind… at all.

She was in nothing but her cashmere camisole, and silk bloomers.

He was down to his jodhpurs and boots.

Marguerite stopped kissing him for a moment a made a funny crinkled face at him.

"What?" Roxton spoke, worried she had changed her mind.

"Those…" she pointed to his boots. "Need to go…"

He laughed, "Yes mam!" he quickly shucked them off and returned on top of her, kissing every piece of skin he could find.

"John…" she gasped as he freed her breast from the camisole, and suckled the nipple. She quickly wove her fingers through his hair and held him there arching her body towards his.

"So, beautiful…" he kissed the top of her breasts and moved to take off her camisole.

She stopped him, "Uh-uhh… you don't get to see mine, till I get to see yours…" she smiled wickedly.

"Really?" he challenged.

"Really…" she giggled.

"Well alright then..." he shucked off his pants. "Better?" he smiled, a lopsided grin.

"Hmmm… much. Very impressive Lord Roxton…" she smiled.

"I'd like to think so…" the grin widened.

"I bet you would…" she chuckled as she stripped off her bloomers…

His eyes never left hers, and he leaned in to kiss her again. Just as he was thrusting his tounge into her, she flipped him over so she was straddling him.

"What the…" he looked at her confused.

"Why Lord Roxton…" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "are you telling me you've never had a woman…" she began to grind her pelvis on his erection, "ride you? All night long? While you just had to lie there and take it?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "No… but I'm always open to new things…" he smiled wickedly up at her.

"Ooooh, I do love someone open to expirementing…" she kissed him hard as she lifted herself and slid back down onto him.

They both moaned together, and Roxton hissed as she began moving up and down on him.

"so… tight…"

"Shhh…" Marguerite threw her head back and moaned as she rode him harder and faster.

Roxton reached up for her pulling her back down to kiss him.

He flicked her clit, and she moaned into his lips allowing him to slide his tounge into her mouth. They kissed harder as they became closer to climax.

Roxton exploded, a plethora of color burst before his eyes as he felt her walls clamp down on him and shudder around his member, just as he screamed out her name.

She collapsed on top of him.

He was still inside of her and couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Screw it…

Malone could find himself.

Soooooo, what'd ya think? I will be doing this series for a few shows I'm starting with my favorite, obviously… I will do as many as I can think of for each show, so far I'm gonna do this series for The Lost World, Bones Angel & Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

They will each include two chapters, the first one will be how it went, the second will be how it should have gone.

Please review =]


End file.
